Minireena
:Were you looking for Ballora or Ballora Gallery? Minireena is one of the antagonists from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Appearance The Minireenas are small, feminine mannequin-style animatronics. They are very small with bald mask-like faces, pitch black eyes (with amber eyes in their jumpscare) and a smiling mouth with no teeth. Their bodies are simple in design without toes (but they do have fingers, as seen in the spinning gif below), mainly just being a tan torso with a white tutu which is removable (as shown when they climb into the springlock suit). They have bendable joints on their ankles, knees, hips, shoulders, elbows and wrists along with a larger upper chest and a rotatable neck. They strongly resemble the Puppet from FNAF 2. Minireenas stand at about just less than 2.5 ft tall, making them about the same size as the BidyBabs and one of the smaller animatronics in the game. Role in Sister Location Night 1 The Minireenas are seen dancing beside Ballora on her stage after being shocked. Night 3 They are seen holding Ballora's body parts on her stage. Night 4 The Minireenas will attempt to crawl into your springlock suit and jumpscare you while you try to keep the springlocks wound. They do not wear their tutus in this night. Custom Night There are two versions of Minireena in Custom Night. Minireena 1 will try to drain your oxygen by tampering with oxygen canisters. You can stop them by administering a controlled shock. There are three of them all together they will somehow respawn and try to drain oxygen again, though. Minireena 2 will distract the player by covering up their screen and impeding their vision of the office. They also laugh, making it more difficult to hear audio cues. Five can appear at the most and they cannot be stopped. Laughs (Coming Soon!) Trivia *BidyBab and Minireena are the only characters who are not on the presumed party schedule. *The Minireena's are one of the smallest characters in the entire series. *Minireenas, Bon-Bon, and Bonnet are the only animatronics from FNaF:SL that don't have 5 fingers. *Minireena and Ennard are not shown in the game's trailer. * The Minireenas seem to be the "minions" of Ballora, as they are always on her stage and appear to be unfinished miniature version of her. * In Ballora's extras screen, the Minireenas seem to be arranging themselves to spell "BABY". ** This also occurs while Minireenas are dancing on stage with Ballora. * There is an easter egg in which a hologram of a Minireena can appear in the Primary Control Module when you are killed by Ballora enough times. *In Night 4 if the springlocks completely unwind, you will still die with the Minireena's jumpscare. *The Minireenas seem to be very strong for their size, as they are seen holding up Ballora's parts in Night 3. **Unless the Minireenas are able to put animatronics back together, it is unknown why Ballora's parts were being held by the Minireeenas on Night 3 if Ballora was to be scooped on Night 4. *Minireena has a voice actor job description, however there's no voice for the Minireenas in the game. **The voice acting could be the Minireena 2 laughing heard in the Custom Night. *There seem to be more Minireenas than the ones on stage, as there are more than four crawling into your suit in Night 4. **Custom night shows that there are at least 8 Minireenas in Sister Location. *Minireenas can be seen in the background of the "GET BACK ON YOUR STAGE. NOW." teaser *Like Bon-Bon, Bonnet, and Bidybab, Minireena has no eyebrows. *Bon-Bon, Bonnet, and Minireena are the only animatronics that have no separate, moving faceplates in FNaF:SL, meaning they don't open up their face when jumpscaring. *If you look closely at the Minireena's head, you can notice a round ball connected to a big cylinder behind the mask. *Minireena doesn't seem to have an endoskeleton, like the Marionette. *In Night 4, the Minireenas don't seem to be wearing their tutus. *In the Custom Night, they dissolve oddly similarly to the way Baby dissolves when she dies in the Circus Baby Minigame. *Minireenas resemble a manikin. *Seen in their jumpscare, Minireenas can make their eyes glow. **This is strange, due to Minireenas not having endoskeletons. **This may be due to possession, or other similar reasons. **This is also similar to the Puppet's jumpscare, but only with white pupils. *Minireena is the only animatronic to have a chest with only 1 color. *Minireena's name seems to come from a mixture of the words "minion" or "mini" and "ballerina." *Minireena's jumpscare holds a strong resemblance to the Puppet's jumpscare; abruptly appearing from in front of you whilst moving closer to you. *The Minireenas and BidyBab's names were never mentioned in the game. Gallery NOWBrightened.png|The only picture of Minireena. Minireena.jpg|Minireenas spelling out Baby's name. Minireena Photo 2.png|Minireena close up. Minireena Right Crawl.gif|Minireena Crawling up left. Minireena Jumpscare.gif|Minireena's Jumpscare. Minireena Left Crawl.gif|Minireena Crawling up right. Minirena dance.gif|Minireena Dancing. Minireena.png|Minireena's full body Minireena_bright_test.png|Brightened for clarity.|link=Minireena Twirling.gif|Minireenas dancing with Ballora on-stage. Minireena_Attack.png|Minireenas carrying Ballora's Body parts on Night 3. Minireenas Drain Oxygen.png|Minireenas trying to drain oxygen. Minireenas Cover Screen.png|Minireenas trying to cover your screen. MinireenaCN.png|Minireena's Image as seen on the Custom Night Menu. Minireena2Image.png|Minireena 2's Custom Night Image. LovingOxygen.gif|Minireena tampering with oxygen (click to animate). Minireenas... evaporating....gif|Minireena deteriorating after a controlled shock in Custom Night (click to animate). 1168.png|The last frame of Minireena's jumpscare Animatronics Category:Sister Location Category:Animatronics Category:Unknown Gender Category:Band Members Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:Female Category:Human Animatronics Category:Night 1 Category:Night 4 Category:Night 3 Category:FNaF